


Urok wiewiórek

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [53]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Rarry, date, torba na głowę i za fandom, tydzień rarry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigdy nie wiesz co może cię najbardziej zachwycić </p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Urok wiewiórek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  O mój boże, czy widziałeś jak właśnie pogłaskałem tę wiewiórkę?
> 
> 29.07.2016
> 
> Mój drugi tekst tego typu i aż sama sie boję co mi z tego wychodzi. Tylko proszę, nie bijcie...

          Harry wiedział od samego początku, że zabranie Rona do pobliskiego parku nie będzie dobrym pomysłem, nie tym razem. Ale kto by pomyślał, że w świecie czarodziejów, nawet leśne zwierzęta nie są zwyczajne? Najwyraźniej mugolski świat różnił się od magicznego o wiele bardziej niż ktokolwiek mógł się spodziewać.  
\- Widziałeś tę wiewiórkę? Widziałeś? Dała mi się pogłaskać. Prawda, że była słodka?  
          Ron podbiegł do niego cały rozentuzjazmowany, wskazując na pobliskie drzewa, na którym siedziało zwierzątko. Najwyraźniej to ono tak bardzo zachwyciło Weasley'a.  
\- Oczywiście, że widziałem – skłamał gładko. - Czyli będziemy często tu teraz przychodzili, co?  
\- Tak, tu jest świetnie. A widziałeś te kaczki i te łabędzie...  
          Chłopak westchnął cicho i ruszył w stronę jeziora za swoim chłopakiem. To był ostatni raz, gdy wybierał tego typu miejsce na randkę. Miało być spokojnie, ale najwyraźniej z Ronem nie jest to możliwe. Cóż, jego mała wiewiórka zawsze była nieprzewidywalna. Następnym razem pójdą po prostu na lody.


End file.
